


The King and the Warlock

by severallifetimesago



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, Poetry, Rhyming, kind of, ten word story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severallifetimesago/pseuds/severallifetimesago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is gone;<br/>Merlin must cope.<br/>Though it's difficult to continue on,<br/>he never gives up hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Warlock

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the whimsy of the tv show and found the Arthurian legend fun and fascinating. It inspired me to have a little fun with this fic; every line is ten words, with an ABAB rhyme scheme. However, I would not call this real poetry (or myself a real poet), as there is no discernible rhythm to the lines or stanzas. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it!

Gaunt Merlin ducks into the shadows of the grim alleyway. 

There are discolored bricks and dingy bins and discarded bits.

Over the centuries, the warlock’s heart has begun to fray.

His memories beat in a constant rhythm that never quits.

 

With every new advancement in society (every moment he wastes),

Merlin should be able to distance himself from the past.

Yet, every glimmer of sunlight he frowns at in distaste.

He questions the right of the light to be cast.

 

Without good King Arthur, the world has felt darker still.

His subjects mourned the loss of their great, glorious leader.

Merlin lost his dearest companion and secured a life unfulfilled.

He remembers all too well time together, shaded by cedar. 

 

He’s spent decades dwelling on memories of Arthur’s dazzling smile,

willing the world into disarray only to see it again.

It seems the eternity he had wasted waiting is worthwhile

when he’s wrapped in the embrace of his oldest friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
